The purpose of this research study is to evaluate the effectiveness of self-blood glucose monitoring in Type 2 diabetes mellitus. Subjects will be randomized, like flipping a coin, to a non-monitoring group or a group that monitors blood glucose on a specific schedule. All groups will be taught about diabetes care and be instructed on diet and exercise. We will use blood tests and questionnaires to assess the effectiveness of the three methods of diabetes management.